1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device housing and a manufacturing method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Device housings for portable electronic devices are usually decorated to enhance the aesthetic appearance by directly coating two-dimensional patterns on the exterior surfaces. However, regarding decorations of three-dimensional grid patterns, the typical technology lacks an easy, effective and low-cost fabricating method. For example, it is costly to laser engrave three-dimensional grid patterns at the exterior surface of the device housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.